It's Only Lust
by Umiray
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have gotten separated from their companions, and the elf was wounded in the process. They must run from an army and take shelter in the cliff face. Warning; gay and not for children.


Soooo... I don't care if you're homophobic, no one is making you read this. I own nothing, blah blah blah. Not for the eyes of children, blah blah blah. Enjoy! And review.

* * *

There, in the distance, the sound of hundreds of marching steps. The elf's ears never lied. He looked around the camp, up into the willow tree that surrounded them. If they did not hide they would surely be seen, and to be seen would mean certain death. His gaze fell on the sleeping man not more than five feet away. He and the man had gotten separated from their companions during an ogre ambush. The elf had been injured, shot in the shoulder by an ogre archer. He fought on despite his wound, blood slicking the earth around his feet, killing three more archers before he finally collapsed. The man had carried him to safety, tending to his wound while the elf lay unconscious.

The elf found his fingers lingering over his bandages and a shiver ran up his spine. He wore no more than a pair of breeches and the bandages around his shoulder. It was early in the night and the air was cool, carrying the stink of approaching ogres. He turned and crawled over to the man, moving as silently as he could. On his knees beside him the elf leant over the man's sleeping form, intending to wake him. He reached out slowly to shake him but his hand faltered above the man's face. Such a handsome face, and so peaceful in sleep. The elf placed trembling fingers on the man's cheek, feeling the gentle tinkling of the man's beard.

Suddenly the man's hand shot up, grabbing the elf's wrist and pulling him down. A cold blade pressed against the elf's bare chest. The elf's breath caught and he stared only mere inches down into the man's clear blue eyes. The elf's blond hair fell around his face, caressing the man's cheeks. They were so close, the elf could feel the warmth of the man's breath. His heart rate quickened and his face grew hot. A confused look crossed the man's face, soon replaced by a look of realization.

"Legolas?" The man's voice was warm and clear, and made Legolas' heart skip a beat. Aragorn, heir to the throne of men, lowered his blade. He released the elf's slender wrist, and Legolas sat back quickly, trying to clear his head.

"Um, ah, coming this way", he stuttered, trying to remember what was so important. Then the sound of marching feet met his elfin ears. "Ogres, coming this way! We must hide", he whispered urgently. He hurriedly started gathering up their meager possessions and was joined soon after by Aragorn. A strong wind blew from the west and the foul stench of ogre met their noses. The ogre army marched into the field, knocking down all trees and plants in their path. Legolas was still gathering up their things as the army appeared, getting nearer by the second. Aragorn looked around them hurriedly. They were currently camped in a plain edged by the occasional tree like the one they were sheltered under. The plain was pressed against a mountainside, a wall of rock and dirt to their backs. The companions were only ten feet from the mountainside, and the ogres were drawing nearer. Aragorn's eyes fell onto Legolas, still trying to gather all of their possessions. They couldn't waste anymore time; the army would be upon them soon.

"Legolas! We must go," Aragorn's voice was barely heard above a sudden clap of thunder. Legolas looked up, clothes falling from his arms.

"But our things", he called back. Aragorn looked towards the marching army then back at Legolas. He grabbed the elf's hand and pulled him to the rocks, practically carrying him up the mountainside. Another crack of thundered boomed across the plain and a frigid breeze chilled the air. Then the sky opened and the world was drenched within seconds. Legolas shivered violently as the icy raindrops hit his bare skin, feeling like hundreds of daggers cutting into his flesh. Aragorn continued pulling Legolas on, farther up the mountainside. They could hear the army below, drawing nearer. The wind tore around them, tearing at their hair and clothes. They fought their way up the rocks, heads bent against the rain.

Legolas stumbled and fell, his knees hitting the rocks painfully. Aragorn bent to help him stand and they struggled on. Warm liquid ran down the elf's legs and his shoulder ached. His joints were becoming stiff from the cold and his breathing was harsh. He clung to Aragorn's arm, his eyes clouding as they stumbled on. Suddenly the ground leveled and they found themselves standing before the entrance to a cave. Aragorn helped the weary Legolas into the cavern, laying him down on the soft dirt. Within minutes the former ranger had a fire going, having cut down the scraggly trees around the entrance of the cave. He sank to the ground with a sigh.

"You look awful", he joked, smiling slightly at Legolas. His smile faded as he saw the panting form of the slender elf. He was shivering and bleeding and wet. Aragorn went to him and carried the elf to the fire. He rolled up Legolas' pant legs, inspecting his knees. They were bleeding and bruised from the fall, but nothing looked or felt broken. Gently, Aragorn washed out the cuts. He looked around for something to use as a bandage and realized that their cloaks and Legolas' cloths were all back under the tree. He cursed, looking towards the cave entrance. He couldn't go back now. He looked back at the elf's knees and sighed. Aragorn took off his tunic and took out his knife. He began cutting strips to use as bandages and after he had enough he gently wrapped up Legolas' wounds.

Legolas' breathing slowly eased and he relaxed. He still shivered from cold but it was better next to the fire. He could feel Aragorn's strong hands on his legs and his heart stuttered in his chest. He swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to stop his head from spinning. It was hard to do with Aragorn so near. It made Legolas confused. Why did his body react like this every time Aragorn was close? Why did his heart ache every time he saw Aragorn's eyes? It had been happening for a while now. He had never known such emotions before, and he was lost.

"All set", Aragorn's voice startled Legolas out of his thoughts. He struggled to sit up and felt Aragorn's strong arms surround him, lifting him into a sitting position.

"Thank you", he mumbled, his face growing red.

"I will make some food", Aragon said, and set about making dinner. Legolas watched him, his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. His pale blond hair clung to his shoulders, still wet from the icy rain. He shivered and pulled his legs in tighter, scooting closer to the fire. Steam rose from his pants and bandages. As he watched Aragorn cook his heart started to beat faster. The man had taken off his tunic to use as bandages an now only wore his thin white shirt. The wet thing clung to his form, slightly see-through. Every time the man moved his muscles flexed enticingly under the thin cloth. Legolas found his face growing red once more and had to look away.

They ate together in weary silence and starred into the fire for a while after they had finished. Legolas fought to keep his eyes open, but they kept slowly closing against his will. Aragorn saw this and smiled.

"You are tired my friend. Rest now, I will keep watch", Aragorn's voice was soft and soothing, and Legolas found himself nodding. He stood and took a step, then promptly stumbled and fell. He felt strong arms catch him and felt the warmth of Aragorn's body against his. Against his better judgment the elf raised his head, and found himself staring up into incredibly blue eyes. His heart stopped and his breath caught. He couldn't move, didn't want to move. Aragorn continued to hold him and all Legolas could do was tremble.

"Legolas? Are you ok", Aragorn's voice was worried, "Tell me what you need, I'll do whatever I can." Legolas bit his lip, his heart aching. He had yearned for those words for so long now. But Aragorn was his friend, what he was thinking was wrong. He would ruin their friendship forever.

"Do not tempt me Aragorn…" Legolas' voice was no more than a whisper, but Aragon had no trouble hearing it. The elf gazed into the man's eyes for a second more before looking away. He pulled out of the man's arms, stumbling to the cave wall. He sunk to the ground and lay there, his back facing Aragorn, tears falling silently from his eyes.

Aragorn was confused and slightly hurt. He watched as the elf settled onto the floor, and then turned away. He took his pipe out of the pack they had managed to save and sat himself by the entrance, gazing out into the rain. Smoke drifted around his face and he stared vaguely out at the mountainside. He was bewildered by Legolas' actions. He had only been trying to help. Was Legolas angry at him? No, that wasn't it. What then?

Aragon sat pondering into the night. It was probably around the second hour past midnight when his head fell lightly back against the wall and he drifted into an uneasy sleep. Images filled his dreams; images of Legolas..._Legolas was smiling at him, a warm breeze gently blowing his golden hair. The sun kissed his skin, making him glow. Then he faded and reappeared again, this time sleeping, the cool moonlight turning his hair silver. He stirred and opened his eyes, gazing sleepily up at Aragorn. Then he was fighting, firing arrow after arrow into the hearts of ogres. He moved with grace and speed, never once missing his mark. Aragon watched in fascination; He was beautiful, moving like the wind itself. Then an arrow struck, piercing into the elf's shoulder. Aragon cried out, but he was mute to the world. He saw as Legolas faltered, then straightened, firing three more arrows. Then his legs gave out and he fell into darkness, away from Aragon. Aragon yelled and reached out to grab him, and to his surprise, found the elf in his arms. He gazed down into the face of his friend and his heart ached. Legolas spoke and Aragorn strained the hear. "Do not tempt me Aragorn…" The words echoed around the man's head, over and over and over…_

Aragorn awoke with a start, gasping for air. Sweat rolled down his face and he shook slightly. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He looked at the sky outside the cave and saw that it was almost dawn. The rain had died down a little. Instead of pouring down in torrents it consisted of a dull, steady drizzle. Aragorn ran his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair. He looked around the cave until his eyes fell on Legolas. The man's heart gave a painful twist and his eyes widened in bewilderment. What was that about? He shook his head and walked over to the fire pit, building up the fire once more.

Legolas awoke to the sound of the fire and the smell of oatmeal. He turned over sleepily to face the fire and his eyes fell on Aragorn's back. Legolas sat up with a groan, rubbing his head. Aragorn, hearing the elf stir, turned around to face him. He smiled and held out a bowl of food.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore", the elf said with a slight smile of his own. Legolas reached for the bowl, and his fingers brushed against Aragorn's. He blushed and looked at his oatmeal, hoping the man hadn't noticed. But Aragorn had noticed, and his blood grew hot in his veins. He didn't understand why, but he had the strongest urge to reach out and touch that blond hair. A strong emotion filled Aragorn, an emotion he couldn't yet identify. He watched the elf intently, his hands itching to hold him. Legolas didn't look up but he could feel the man's eyes on him. He continued to stare at his oatmeal, not really seeing it.

They sat in silence for a minute before Aragorn regained himself and began to eat. He tried to talk about their companions and plans about meeting up with them once more. Legolas nodded but didn't talk much. A cold breeze blew into the cave and goose bumps crept over the elf's bare flesh. He began to shiver, wrapping his slender arms around his pale chest. Aragorn watched him and smiled. He placed his empty bowl to the side and stood, walking around the fire to stand in front of Legolas. The man crouched down before the elf, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek. Legolas' eyes grew wide and he kept them fixed on the ground. Aragorn smiled again.

"Are you cold? You're shivering." Legolas looked up and their eyes met and held. Legolas forgot to breathe, his heart raced. Aragorn's blood boiled and he was taken by the same emotion once more, only this time he realized what it was. Desire, desire for the pale, beautiful creature before him. He was overwhelmed by it, consumed by it. His hand on Legolas' cheek moved into his hair, and then behind his head. He pulled the elf towards him, his eyes burning brightly.

Legolas felt like his heart would explode. He felt the man's hand move to the back of his head, pulling him near. Aragon's eyes burned into the elf's soul, and he started to pull away, frightened by the man's intensity. But Aragorn grabbed Legolas' wrist, pulling him in. The man's grip hurt but the elf didn't care, for at that moment their mouths met and the world melted away. Legolas could feel Aragorn pulling him against him, could feel the man's strong arms wrap around his slender frame, pressing their bodies together. Legolas felt the man's tongue in his mouth, tasted the sweetness of his breath.

Aragorn's mind was gone, taken by desire. All he wanted was to taste this elf, devour him. He couldn't stop his hands from feeling every part of him, indulging in every bit of him. His right hand pressed against the small of the elf's back, his left hand made it's way up his thigh. He could hear gasping moans coming from Legolas, and it just made him want him more. Aragorn's mouth left the elf's, making it's way to his slightly pointed ear. His tongue traced the edge of it and he was rewarded with a small moan from the elf. He wanted to hear more little moans, and big moans, and gasps and whimpers. Aragorn's mouth found it's way to Legolas' neck, his tongue teasing the skin. He bit down lightly and the elf whimpered, clinging to the man's shirt with trembling fingers.

Legolas could do nothing but tremble in Aragorn's arms, swaying to the will of the other. He was panting and he couldn't think. He felt the man's tongue on his neck and felt his teeth pinching his skin. He whimpered and bit his lip, lost in this man's touch. He felt Aragorn's hand slip into his pants, and a moan escaped as he felt the big hand roughly cup his ass. He began panting harder, and he clung to the man even tighter. He could feel the man's hand moving over his butt and he let out little moans. Then his eyes went wide and he gasped. "A-Aragorn!"

The man' finger had slipped into Legolas' asshole, forcing it's way deeper into the elf. Aragorn heard his name and slipped farther into desire. His finger worked in and out of the elf's body, his tongue sliding over his slender collarbone. His free hand caressed the elf's bare chest, coming to a halt over his nipple. He gave it a slight twist, rubbing him with his thumb. Legolas moaned and whimpered, shaking with nerves and pleasure. Aragorn pushed in another finger, pulling down the elf's pants with his other hand. He pushed the elf onto his back, thrusting his fingers in deeper.

Legolas let out a cry of shock that quickly turned into a whimper of pleasure. His fingers dug into the dirt at his sides, grabbing at the rocks around him. His back arched as Aragorn's fingers moved in him. He let out a heated moan as the man's fingers curled up, pressing against his prostate. Aragorn slowly pressed in a third finger, turning his hand slowly, teasingly. The elf moaned and gasped, sweat rolling down his face.

Aragorn could feel his manhood throbbing with need. It was pressing against his pants uncomfortably and distracting him almost as bad as the squirming form beneath his hands. He pulled his fingers out of the elf, smiling at the gasping moan that escaped his mouth. He untied the strings of his breeches, pulling them off. He pressed himself down onto Legolas, letting their shaft's touch. He relished in the sounds of whimpering and moans, pressing his mouth against the elf's. He kissed him hungrily, his tongue running sensually across the elf's lips.

"A-Aragorn", Legolas moaned, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Aragorn couldn't resist any longer. He lifted the elf's legs above his shoulders and pressed himself roughly against the elf's entrance. Legolas moaned deeply as the man pushed himself in, dripping sweat onto the elf's chest. Aragorn couldn't believe how tight he was, tight enough to make him go crazy. He thrust in the rest of the way, and Legolas let out a strangled cry. The elf dug his nails into the man's back, clinging to him desperately. Aragorn began to thrust in and out, picking up speed as he went. Legolas' eyes were wide and he let out sharp moan with every thrust.

The pain the elf felt was intense, but the pleasure pounded through him as well. He had wanted this for so long. Even now he felt as though he had strayed into a dream. But it was so real, and so intense. Surly he couldn't be dreaming.

Legolas could feel something building in him and he clutched Aragorn's shoulders desperately. "A-Aragorn! I- I'm going to- Ah!" He threw his head back and his back arched in pleasure. Aragorn lowered his mouth to the elf's ear, never slowing his movements.

"Just a little longer. Hold it just a little longer", Aragorn's voice was husky and rough, but his hands were gentle. He stroked the skin of Legolas' side, thrusting into him again, and again. Legolas could hardly contain it, if he had to hold back any longer he would go insane. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood without noticing. He couldn't hold it any longer. "Aragorn! I'm-!" He never finished his sentence. A wave of pleasure washed over him and he screamed. At the same time Aragorn made one more thrust, the deepest yet. Warm liquid filled Legolas and he moaned, feeling his own seed spill onto his stomach. He lay back in the dirt, exhausted. He felt Aragorn pull out of him and he gave a slight gasp, then relaxed again. He gazed up into the man's clear blue eyes, panting deeply. He no longer cared if this was a dream. It was the sweetest one he had ever known.

Aragorn watched as the elf's eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. He watched as Legolas sank onto the dirt floor of the cave. He was beautiful, wearing nothing but his bandages. "Are you ok?"

Aragorn's voice cut through Legolas' thoughts. He smiled softly, keeping his eyes closed. "Yes my king. I am only tired. I would do better for some sleep."

Aragorn chuckled softly, his fingers straying through the other's pale golden hair. "Then sleep now my friend. I think tomorrow shall dawn clear…"

* * *

So there you go. I'm thinking about adding chapters but I'm not sure. Maybe if I get reviews demanding more. So review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Oh deary me. I have been bombarded with requests for more. It's seems I have no choice. You ask and I deliver; more charpters it is. It may not be soon, but it will happen.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy that you liked this story. The truth is it was one of my oldest. I wrote it about three years ago, when I was a young and innocent girl of sixteen.

But yes, more chapters you will have my dears, and until then maybe you would like to read some of my original work. You can find it here; .com/u/655661/Umiray

Thanks again! 3


End file.
